Shattered Crystal
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: Sarah finds out that Jareth plans on marrying the fae woman who gave birth to 'his' child. She tries to put an end to the pain... Review please.


Shattered Crystal  
  
"What have you done?" She demanded.  
She looked into his mismatched eyes, they were filled with a deep sadness and yet also anger. She felt angry with herself for believing him, hurt from his betrayal, and depressed by all this. They'd been so happy, but now he had ruined it, and she'd get even…bitterness entered her mind and took over her body. She'd never fully trusted anyone in his kingdom…not even him.  
"Sarah, please…I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be happy." He started desperately.  
Sarah turned to see the woman who'd announced Jareth's betrayal, and felt jealousy creep into her being. This faerie was Jareth's mistress, and together they had an illegitimate child of age five. The faerie had red hair that cascaded down her back in light curls, green breath taking eyes, and shimmering wings. Her face was pale and pretty, her form petite, and her manners were wonderful. Her daughter had blond hair, one green eyes and one blue, wings, and the power to make crystals like Jareth's.  
"Daddy!" The little girl called.  
Sarah's heart stopped as she gazed upon the child, the child named Saren…ironically after Sarah Williams. How could anyone, even Jareth, be this cruel? She'd loved him…hoping that he felt the same, but now she saw that it was all a ruse. Her anger grew as she thought of all the many romantic things they'd done together…all of it now a lie. She'd trusted him more then anyone else, but especially had guarded her heart from him.  
"I…we were. Now…" She started but stopped.  
How many kisses did she waste, how much love, how many thoughts, dreams, or time? Could they even be counted? She knew it was too many no matter the number. He must have hated her after she beat him at his own game, and now here was his revenge. Didn't he love her when he kissed her with such passion, showered her with gifts, or made her fantasies and dreams come true?   
"I…to keep Saren from being without a father. I have to, you understand…" He stated but knew in his heart she didn't, and he saw it in her eyes.  
Sarah clutched at her stomach; he was going to marry Feleria just to keep Saren from being a bastard child. If you asked Sarah she'd say that Saren was already a bastard's child. This may have been exceedingly sweet for Saren and Feleria, but to Sarah it was pure pain. Jareth…her lover, was marrying another woman. He said he loved Feleria…just like that, and now he was running off to marry her…his fricking 'Mistress'.  
"F…fine. When did…" She couldn't handle it.  
What hurt even more was that Feleria had been one of Sarah's friends, and Saren had been kept from Sarah's knowledge. Apparently her faerie friend broke a promise to tell Sarah what Jareth was up to when Sarah had mentioned that Jareth had been distant as of late. She had thought that this would redeem her in Sarah's eyes, but to Sarah it had not…it only made her hate Feleria. Treacherous, sluttish tramp and deceitful, adulterous lover…they'd make the perfect couple. Both were demons!  
Sarah's head had been down in thought, but now she raised it. Jareth could see the hate in her eyes intensify. He absently wondered if she was going stamp her foot and scream 'it's not fair!' at the top of her lungs. Then he caught the dangerous glint in her eyes, but was relieved when they glazed over. She was thinking deeply right now…he could tell.  
'It's too late, I've lost him, and he'd still choose her over me. I just wasn't enough…I must've done something wrong. Or there is something wrong with me, or else he wouldn't do this. Is it because I'm mortal…? What about my baby, the one that's inside my belly?' She thought frantically.  
"Sarah, what're you thinking?" He questioned.  
She looked up before turning out of the room and rushing to her own. He followed cautiously behind, and was followed by Feleria and Saren. Sarah was ahead by a long ways, and she ran to her dresser. Opening the drawer she found it, a brilliant dagger, and the one that would end her and the baby's life. She stared into the glinting metal, and poised it over her stomach.  
"Sarah? NO!" Jareth yelled.  
She plunged the blade through her stomach…she knew it would miss her baby, and perhaps let it live. Though she also realized that she'd settled the knife in a position that if you took it out…most likely you'd die, and if she died…so went her little Jarod. The boy she'd named after Jareth…it was so comical. She'd named the baby after a man who would never see him…not ever.  
"Sarah, don't die. Please…I'm sorry." He said wiping hair from her forehead. "Someone help, get a healer!" He yelled over his shoulder.  
There stood Feleria pale as a ghost, obviously disturbed by all this, and she ran to fetch a good healer. Inside she was having inner turmoil, if she delayed long enough…Sarah would die. All she had to do was walk slowly, but somewhere in her mind she remembered Sarah's kindness. Feleria had only become Sarah's friend to see who the 'heart-stealer' was, but soon she had a good friend.  
"Jareth…" She gasped, "Oh, Sarah, he was only doing what he thought was right."  
Leaning over her body he gently grasped the jewel encrusted handle of the dagger, and then yanked it out. She shrieked, but knew the pain would end soon enough. "Jarod, say goodbye…this'll be the last time you see your father." She whispered almost regretfully.  
Though Sarah thought she had said this quietly Jareth heard, his eyes watered, and mouth opened and closed rapidly like a fish. He had a son, his Sarah, but now they would both die. This was what he was trying to prevent.  
"At your loving hands shall your true love fall and your heir may never know the love of a father. Evil lurks where you least expect it." The prophesied words echoed through the whole Underground.  
"No!" He yelled fleeing the room.  
No longer could he bear watching his Sarah whither away. Feleria rushed to the door Jareth had just left. Jareth's brother Erian came striding in. He gazed at Sarah with cold eyes of gray and green. He went to Feleria's side and softly said, "She is going to die. Jareth signed her death warrant by yanking out the knife."  
The female fae fled the room in search of Jareth. He deserved to know that Sarah was as good as gone. Hadn't she been quick enough? Erian was almost never wrong…he understood death. Why couldn't Sarah live…humans were so silly, but this was just dumb. Killing ones self was forbidden, unless you wanted to live in Erian's kingdom until someone outside of his domain claimed you.  
"Well…surprise, surprise. Sarah will only live if taken to the Dark kingdom." The dark figure laughed evilly. 


End file.
